The wolf inside us
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Part two of WOLF BITE. The chaos in Hyrule High continues as Link must face the truth of the Ancient Battle between man and wolf! Zelda fears it's to late to save the school, as students are found dead by shadow monsters... and someone will pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

_THE WOLF INSIDE US_

The sound of a campfire flickered in the wind…

The wolfs of Ordon laid outside human tents as it started to rain.

"**This was a warning! We can not ignore this!" **Yelled a man with fire colored hair.

"Calm down _Ganon_...I'm sure Raytis didn't mean to hurt Dake…"

"That cursed wolf was bloodthirsty!" Said an old woman.

"**Who's to say they all aren't!" **Said Ganon as some of the men agreed, some stared at the man, one yelled.

"Are you people mad! Sacred wolves are our friends they always have!"

"What that wolf did was anything but friendly!" Some one said.

There was a thick silence as the wind wisped around them.

**"Something must be done! we must _get rid _of the sacred wolfs!"** Ganon finaly said in a low snarl...

Suddenly, as if from nowere a howl shoots from the sky, it cracked like thunder as more howls came up.

The people in Ordon ran out side to see the wolfs lined up in a row of 4...

The wind made a soft sound, as the cracking sound of grass and leafs broke the silence.

Ganon walked infont of the people of Ordon...

A small white She-wolf walked in front of the sacred wolfs...

"Ganon! what are you truly doing here?" Asked the white wolf.

**"_**Im** just seeking the land for something..."_**

"May i ask..what your seeking?"

**"No..."**

The wolf growld at Ganon when one of the people yelled-

"That wolfs going to attack!"

The white wolf narrowed her eyes...

"Get out stranger!" She barked.

**"I think not!" **Ganon said.

"You should never of come here! We know what your doing! We know what your up to you sinfull cur!"

**"Calm down Princess Canis..."** Ganon smilled.

**"I mean no harm..."**

"...Where did you say you came from...Ganon...the name sounds so...familer..." Said Canis as she smilled.

"You know..." Some one said behind Ganon...

"I heard that name before..."

Canis saw Ganon flinch and her smile got bigger...

"How do you know my name too? how did you know i was a Princess?..." Canis said as she took a step to Ganon...

**"On the streets...i heard about you on the streets..."**

"LAIR!" Canis howled.

"Only the people of Ordon knows of me! Only the Ordon people and Ordon sacred wolfs know where the Courge is hidden! Thats what you want don't you! i know who you are!"

**"How do you know someone from Ordon did'nt tell me?"**

Lighting flashed as Canis launged at Ganon.

In less then a second she landed on all fours on Ganons cheast, Ganon was shocked at Canis's sudden act as he slipped on the wet grass and hit the ground, with the white she-wolf on top of him.

"You will not, in the name of the Hyrules King and Princess, get what you want!" Canis showed her teeth at Ganon, her teeth shined as more lighting hit the sky.

**"Get off me you _worthless creature_!"** Yelled Ganon as he tryed to push Canis off.

Canis swipped her right paw over Ganons cheast as a warning.

"Get out of Ordon! or i'll _kill_ you!"

**"Get off me!"**

Ganon grabbed Canis's throut with his hands and with one mighty shove he forced her back.

Canis landed on all fours then lepped again at Ganon.

Ganon didn't fall for it.

He moved to the side and Canis went muzzle first in a mud puddle.

She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders...

"Get-get off me!"

Ganon grabbed Canis's head between her ears and smashed her face into the mud.

**"This will just take a moment, Prinecess..."**

Canis froze...something was wrong...something was going to happen that would put the world to a halt.


	2. Cold, Painful, Wolf

_THE WOLF INSIDE US_

**"This will just take a moment, Princess..."**

Canis felt Ganon stick his hand out and summon the shadows from his Triforce and create a long silver blade...

"What in the world is he doing!" Some one yelled off to the side.

**"Im going to _kill_ this worthless _thing_!" **Said Ganon, as if he's said it millions of times.

Canis felt the world spin, the crushing weight, the last moments and the heavy thought about the world coming to a dreadful stop...

Canis felt Ganon take his hand off her head and the last thing she had felt was a Sharpe and cold object slice straight through the back of her neck.

Blood red lighting lit up the sky as the people and sacred wolfs of Ordon stared at what just happened.

A unknown stranger named Ganon had just ended the life of the white-she wolf princess Canis...

Ganons head was down as both of his hands were still on his blade...

It started to rain...

The people of Ordon were suddenly frightened as Ganon got up…

As he walked to the people his heavey metal boots splashed in Canis's blood.

Then some one stud forth…Fyrus.

"Leave imminently or be forced…"

**_THE LIFE FORCE FORIST_**

"My father! He confronted Ganon!"

_"He almost DEFEATED Ganon, my child." _Lupus said.

Link couldn't believe it…

"But why?"

_"Your father was a good man…"_

Link frowned.

"No he wasn't…He hated wolfs…"

Golden wolf and Akous broke out in a laugh wi'll Canis huffed out a breath.

"He love wolf…"Canis finally said.

Link tilted his head to Canis.

"Canis…Why would Ganon want to kill you?"

"Ganon want kill every one, I had a high power, hem not have."

"Did he get it?" Link was afraid to ask…

For once the sacred wolfs were silent…

"He did…Didn't he?"

The wolfs looked at each other, they were about to say something when suddenly…

With Zelda.

The shadow beasts were cornering her…

She was about to give up when she remembered the bow and arrows she had gotten in the closet.

But she had dropped them a time back.

'There my only chance!' she thought as he jumped out of the way from the shadow monsters hands.

But she couldn't just leave Link there.

He would die…

'If he wasn't already dead!'

Zelda gasped.

"No!" Something bubbled in side her.

Doing a cartwheel, hand spring and a front flip she landed behind the shadow monster and to the side of Link.

She knelt down as the shadow monster looked around.

Zelda put her hand on Link wolfs back.

"Link…Wake up Link…"

Zelda frown…

There was no way Link could of survived what they went through.

She started to cry as she felt how cold his body was.

Links wolf body was burned, cut and totally beaten, blood even leaked out his mouth.

Zelda felt sick as she was on her knees.

"I've only known you for a short time…"Zelda cried, both her hands were on Links back as she laid her head down on him.

"You had saved me…Why would you do that?…Link?"

In the forest -

Link started to wheeze and caught up blood.

The scared wolfs didn't answer his last question, they were in shock.

Link put his head down, he felt his body pulse and every inch of his body felt like it was being ripped apart.

"What's…HAPPENING!" He howled as Canis flinched.

**_"_Your dieing_!" _**Said Akous as he stud up.

"WHAT!" Link said, almost in a whisper.

"Real world! Same then wrong!" Canis barked, she turned around to the entrance were she came from.

She started to howl like before only it was more of a barking.

"Clqunce!" She barked, it echoed through the whole forest and suddenly a large white hole opened up.

It suddenly turned in to a large hole that showed the school!

"Find Link!" Said Canis.

The hole zoomed through the whole school, it was even showing students and monsters.

Link slammed to the ground.

His breaths come out as huffs.

_"Hold on son! We will find out what happened to your body." _Lupus said…He sounded worried and it didn't make Link fell any better.

"FOUND!" Canis yelp.

The wolfs looked at the(Im calling it a screen, DEAL WITH IT!) Screen and what they saw made them gasp.

Link tried to stand so he could look at the screen but he fell to the grass again.

"Damit!"

Golden wolf was at his side insistent.

**_"You have to see this Link."_** Golden wolf bent down and sank his fangs into Links scruff, but he was so numb he couldn't feel it.

Golden wolf Dragged Link over to Lupus who had some how shrinked down too Akous's size Lupus then laid down and put his head under Links paws so Link was propped up to see the screen, but his eyes were already closed.

_"Ope_n _your eyes Link…It seems the one you call _Zelda_ is in need of your help…"_

Link started to whimper but didn't open his eyes.

Then suddenly.

**"Open your goddesses forsaken eyes you idiot!" **

Something suddenly bit down on Links left ear…

Link royally flinch, his eyes opened all the way and he yelped"AHH! What's left of my ear!"

Akous slammed his paw right on Links muzzle.

**"Look at the screen before I do it for you!" **Snarled Akous, baring his fangs.

"Okay okay!"

Akous took off his paw from Link muzzle.

Link lifted his head as hard as he could.

"Zelda!" Link barked.

"I thought you said time stopped in the real world!" Link forcefully pushed him self off Lupus and stared that the screen as he watched Zelda cry over his wolf form.

**_"Some thing must of gone very wrong._**"

"You think!" Link huffed out.

"Same thing interfered!" Canis's eyes were round.

**"This hasn't happened before, our magic was supposes to sustain us till Zant and his monsters left you and the Princess alone."**

Link was too busy looking at Zelda to hear what Akous had said about him and the, Princess…

He watched as a shadow monster was approaching Zelda.

"Move Zelda!" He said when suddenly he heard her talking.

Akous and Golden wolf were fighting over what happened and Lupus was growling to him self.

"Silence!" Barked Canis as she was hearing the voices too.

There was silence…

Except the soft sound of crying that echoed through out the Life Force Forest...

….

_….._

"Why?…Why did you have to save me…Link…"

….

"I had to…"

….

"You didn't have to…You could of stayed…"

….

"But I wanted to save you…"

….

"You could of stayed…With me…"

….

"I…"

…

"Why did you save us?…If I would of paid more attention to you…*Sniffle…* We could of lived…Together…"


End file.
